worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Larthian
Alexander Larthian, known simply as Alex, is a soldier-of-fortune of Westmarch. He remains stationed in the capitol and participates in tournaments. Alex sometimes accompanies his wife, McKenna, on missions related to the Eternal Companions. History Born and raised in Westmarch, Alex became a bully in his early age due to his size and strength. He began squiring for his father and uncles when he was old enough to hold a sword and shield. When he reached adulthood, Alex enlisted as a soldier yet never sought to join a Knighthood. However, his prowess with heavy weaponry earned him many victories in tournaments. War of the Black King Alex played a crucial role in the Retaking of Castle Harper, a location that was seized and controled for many weeks by the Knights of Khanduras. In an attempt to retake the castle, Alex, his squire and two other soldiers camped near the outskirts and searched for signs of entree. When a large battalion of Westmarch reinforcements arrived, Alex and his three companions climbed the walls at night and opened the gates to allow the opportunity of a breach. Once they stormed inside, the soldiers of Westmarch quickly retook castle, capturing the Khandurian that yielded and slayed those that resisted. For many months after the Retaking of Castle Harper, Alex remained on guard duty along the borders of Westmarch, though he yearned for more fighting and a chance to prove himself a glorious warrior. Internally, he hoped that he may one day win a battle that would have all of Westmarch singing songs in his name. As the war reached its end, Alex became second-in-command under Sir David Blackspear and lead a host of footmen along the King's Road for patrol duty. He was among the first to report a large host of Khandurian forces heading westward, thus alerting his superiors of an eminent attack. Despite being outnumbered, it was Sir David's gift for strategy along with Alex's stern leadership that aloud the forces of Westmarch to prevail against the Knights of Khanduras. After the Battle of King's Road was victorious, the war ended in Khanduras' defeat not long after. Sir David Blackspear took credit for the battle's victory, and left Alex with no glory or rewards to be found. This left Alex sullen and bitter toward the his commander in the many months after the war. Mission to Lut Fareeha In 1269 A.K. during the War of the Shadows, Alexander joined Toan's group to embark on a mission to reclaim the town of Lut Fareeha from the clutches of Vellatra. Character and Appearance Alex is tall and strong with a booming voice. Khardan Folark regards him as one of the strongest living men outside of the Northern Steppes when thinking of who could match him in a fight. Noelle Kuphal considers him a grunt of a warrior. Though often times seen as belligerent by his peers, his closest friends and allies regard him as a kind man with a lawful demeanor, yet a compelling thirst for glory. Alex is fond of fishing, jousting in tournaments and playing with his dog, Scratcher.